


Beware of the Danvers sisters (and their lack of self-preservation)

by Lenna



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts, minor supercorp - Freeform, mostly Lena&Maggie brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Maggie is used to it. Lena just stepped into this mess without realizing.





	Beware of the Danvers sisters (and their lack of self-preservation)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _emsomeone said prompts? i have prompts for days. Sanvers + the classic "how did you not know you were gay with that going around?" "i have been called worst than that so i would take it" after meeting Lucy. ooooor could it be Maggie and Lena brotp? looking at their Danvers after they did something stupid like diving head first into danger or something?_
> 
> I combined these into a single story. Hope you like it!

“How dare she do this to me!”

Maggie grabs her coffee from the machine and goes to meet a more than distressed Lena Luthor at the round table of the command room. Alex has called her about ten minutes ago to explain that they were okay and heading back to the DEO, but she doesn’t really understand why Lena is there.

“Lena?” She says, approaching the woman with caution, “What are you doing here?”

“What I’m I doing here? I’m here to slap Kara Danvers across her Kryptonian face the moment she comes back.”

“O-kay?” Maggie doesn’t really understand what is happening, but she lets Lena keep talking.

“Who the hell does she think she is to drop that bomb and then fly away to some suicidal mission?” Even if she’s not shouting, the high pitch in her voice indicates how angry and worried she is at the same time.

“What bomb? You already knew that she’s Supergirl.”

“She kissed me, and I quote her here, _just in case.”_

Okay, it’s not like they haven’t all been expecting that to happen, they even have a bet going on, but the news catch Maggie by surprise. Although, given that she’s been dating Alex for a while, she should have seen that coming. Sisters will be sisters, and the Danvers have the ability to blindside you like that.

“And what did you do?” She asks, curious at how Lena reacted.

“Nothing,” She states, letting herself fall into one of the empty chairs, “The moment I realized what was happening, she was already far gone in the sky.”

If they weren’t so worried right now, Maggie would laugh at the situation, but after Alex’s call asking for her to wait at the DEO, she’d realized how dangerous the mission might have been, so she understands perfectly what Lena is going through. If Maggie had been going crazy when Alex avoided her after their first kiss, she doesn’t want to imagine how it might feel when that first kiss could be also the last.

“Well, I could say that you’ll get used to the way the Danvers’ mind works, but I would be lying.”

Lena sighs, and Maggie gives her a comforting smile.

“The jet just landed,” Winn informs them, “Lucy said they’re a bit battered, but both conscious.”

The relief that washes over their bodies is evident in both women’s faces, but the moment passes quickly, and Lena’s expression hardens.

“Don’t be too harsh on her,” Maggie says. Then she realizes something and turns towards Winn, “Wait, who’s Lucy?”

“Oh, she’s…”

But before Winn can finish the sentence, his voice is drowned by another one shouting. A very angry, feminine voice.

“You couldn’t wait until J’onn came back, couldn’t you?!  He left you on charge, Alex ! But, no, you had to go head first into a suicidal mission the moment he leaves!!”

Winn makes a gesture at Maggie and mouths _That’s Lucy._

“And without backup!” She continues. Alex tries to say something, but Lucy cuts her before any word can leave her mouth, “And don’t even mention James. I’ll be having some words with him later.”

Both Danvers sisters are staring at their feet, which is something unusual and very, _very_ disturbing. Watching Alex lowering her head, while some other woman yells at her, is not a sight that Maggie ever imagined to witness, and she wonders who this _Lucy_ is, and how someone so tiny is able to instill so much respect and fear to two of  the bravest women she knows.

“Is she an alien, too?” Maggie leans a little towards Winn to whisper her question.

“Lucy?” He snorts, “She’s a Lane.”

“As in Lois Lane?” Now Lena is curious about the stranger, too.

“Little sister,” He clarifies, “James’s ex, and…”

“And co-Director of the DEO,” Lucy herself finishes the sentence, walking towards them, followed by Alex and Kara, “I know who you are,” She says, pointing at Lena, “But who are you?”

“Sawyer, NCPD.”

“Huh,” Lucy frowns and gives Maggie a once over, before turning her head towards Alex, smirking at her, “You certainly have good taste.”

“Thank you,” Alex replies, “Can I go now? I need an aspirin and a warm bed.”

Lucy turns her attention again to Maggie.

“Take your girlfriend home and scold her some more for me, will you?” Then she turns to Lena, “That goes for you, too. These two need someone to keep them on their toes.”

Both sisters groan in unison.

“Come on, Danvers. Let’s go home.”

Maggie takes Alex hand, smiles at Lena, reassuring her that everything with Kara will be alright, and pulls her girlfriend towards the door.

When they reach the car and open the doors, Maggie stops for a second, because there’s something that she can’t stop thinking about.

“Can I ask you something?” Maggie questions at Alex, who stares at her from the other side of the car’s roof.

“Yeah?”

“I know you can be really oblivious sometimes, but babe…, how did you not know you were gay with _that woman_ going around?"


End file.
